vampireknightfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kaname Kuran/@comment-24.0.169.135-20120221171921
Translation/summary of DVD 1 Special Drama CDshiroihanabiraApril 11th, 2009 Current Mood: cheerful There it is! It should also be available on Yoru wo kakeru soon where you can get the drama cd file that goes with it. ヴァンパイア騎士 DVD第1巻 スペシャルドラマCD Vampire Knight DVD 1 Special Drama CD July 2008 Shiroihana's translator note: I provide this 'as is'. I just hope for people to enjoy what they can even if it's not perfect. So this is a mix of translation and summary since my Japanese language skills aren't the best ever. I have asked for some pointers to a lovely Japanese girl to help me at times. Thanks also to Yoru wo kakeru for publishing the dramas and allowing us all to share!! I enjoyed doing this because it turned out much funnier than I expected the story to be. Have fun! How to read: Normal text without parenthesis or brackets: translation should be very accurate (Translation in parenthesis): not exactly word for word but the meaning should be correct and/or very close in brackets : when I wasn't able to understand what they were saying exactly, I made a summary of what they're talking about or seem to be talking about. I make no guarantee that it is exact for anything in brackets, but I think it's best to try than do nothing. Italics: Description of actions Blue text: My thoughts or additional comments Pouring tea Luca: Ah! Nice smell! Kaname-sama? Today's tea is Asatsumi's Rose Pink. Kaname: Thank you. Luca: Here, for everyone, too. Cain: Thank you, Luca. Aidou: Well, not bad. Ichijou: Luca's rose tea is good, isn't it? Aidou: By the way, I have something to ask everyone. Ichijou: What is it? Aidou: I know we always do the same thing but, I was thinking that once in a while we could go to a different place. Cain: Why is that? Aidou: Why you ask? Every year, it's always the same. Vacations as well. we're always only going back to our homes. It's boring. Ichijou: For sure, it's 'one pattern' isn't it. Aidou: Isn't it!! (Humans do different things: they stupidly go to the mountain or sea. Or stupidly are on the go) or stupidly do amusing things. Why do we vampires always do the same thing? Ichijou: In a word, you'd like to try to do those stupid things! Aidou: Well... hum, something like that. Luca: Even if it's so, I think Kaname-sama rather prefers to have his holiday in a quiet way. saying something about Aidou's idea Ichijou: Kaname? What do you think, about Aidou's idea/opinion? Kaname: It doesn't matter if we do. Everyone: Eh?!! Aidou: So then... Luca: Kaname-sama? Is it really fine with you? Kaname: Yes. Please think about where you'd all like to go. Kaname walks away. Aidou: I did it!! Luca: A trip? A trip with Kaname-sama! Oh! What a wonderful thing it shall be! Aidou: Despite you're doing it. Luca: Kaname-sama is so charming so (Can't translate the end of what she says, but it could mean 'It's another story for you') Cain: A trip, eh? Sigh! Can't be helped I guess. Ichijou: Somehow, something fun has come our way, right? Aidou: (Let's think about gorgeous holiday plans like humans do!) Luca: (A place Kaname-sama would go.) extravagant/exciting Cain: Extravagant/exciting? Oh dear! Ichijou: Where should we go then? What's everyone's view/opinon? Aidou: It's obvious! Vacation has to be at the sea! goes on describing the beach and blue sea in a poetic way, mentionning their white skin, and the 'kya kya' voices of all the girls gathered there. Ichijou (talking as though he was imagining the big title of a newspaper) In a word: ' Vampires attacking girls on the beach.' Sounds like that, doesn't it? Luca: something that sounds like this: What about the summer sun for vampires? Anyway, we need a more romantic place. For example, a mountain where we can observe stars. Seeing stars at a mountain. about the wonders of it in a poetic way. Cain: Looking up from the morning on (morning for Vampires is night!), wouldn't our necks hurt? Luca: Gee! No need to think about that kind of details! (If you come, there's no need to worry about that from the start.) Cain: Really? Then where? (It's so cute that he just dismisses his doubts for her! Sorry, I'm a Luca-Cain fan ; ) Luca: I don't know. Ichijou: Akatsuki? Do you have a place you'd like to go? Cain: No where in particular. Do you have a place you want to go? Ichijou: (Well, there are many good places.) Talking like that doesn't help. What about making a presentation in 3 days? Cain: A presentation? Ichijou: Well, let's see... Rima and Shiki have work to do, so they can't participate. Then the participant members are those here and Kaname. Luca: Got it. Let's think of something extraordinary. Aidou: No matter what, it's my privilege to do that! Ichijou: Then, in 3 days! Luca & Aidou: Understood!! Aidou: What should I do? (I wonder what would be the best place for Kaname-sama? Yes, after all, it's best to ask what he wants.) But wait a sec! on saying that if he thinks about it himself, then it would much better. Kaname-in-Aidou's-imagination: Well done, Aidou. To have found the place I wanted to go to. Aidou-in-his-imagination: Of course! Afterall, I'm the one who best understands Kaname-sama. Kaname-in-Aidou's-imagination: Aidou! Aidou-in-his-imagination: Kaname-sama! Aidou: Ah!! he rambles about his thought pattern that always take that form/pattern. Then he goes on to say that the best is really to find out directly what he wants. Aidou runs and stops. Aidou: That's bad! That's Kaname-sama for you! (He can suddenly feel our presence.) Kaname goes through a door. Aidou: Ah! He just went to the Headmaster. Oh, he's already out. What is that? about how he visited the Headmaster and what kind of situation that was. Ah? Kaname-sama is holding something. A file? He didn't have it before. Oh that's bad! He's going away! Aidou runs after him. And sounds like he actually ran into him or stop short of doing so ; ) Aidou: Kaname-sama?! Kaname: Aidou? What is it? Aidou: Hum, sorry. Kaname: What are you looking for? Aidou: Well... hum... that is.... About the holiday presentation, where would you like to go? Kaname: Hum, about that then. I don't have any favourite place. Aidou: Is that so? Kaname: So... scary! Could you please stop trying to know? My patience... Right now, it's rather bothersome. Aidou: Eh!? Dictator! I'm sorry!! (I think he means it as Kaname being like a king whose orders are not to be disobeyed, not as in a bad dictator.) Luca: Holiday? Where to I wonder? Oh! Over there is Kaname-sama! On the bench she rambles about going or not, imposing on his time while he's alone and such. Oh, but it might be my chance! That's right! Try your best! Runs to him. Luca: Kaname-sama? I'm sorry for disturbing you here. But is now all right? If it's fine with you, it would make me happy if you could talk to me. Kaname: What is it? Luca: Which between a quiet or busy place does Kaname-same prefer? Kaname: Yes, I see. Sometimes it depends on the situation. Luca: Still, what about a hot or a cold place? Kaname: Both places are fine. Luca: Oh, well then... Kaname: Luca, you are also trying to find out where I'd like to go? Luca: Ah! I'm so sorry, Kaname-sama! I... Kaname: That's nothing, Luca. It's fine with me. Choose what you like. Luca: Kaname-sama! Sorry for disturbing you. Walks away. Kaname: Sigh. I can finally- Cain interrupts by coming out of the bushes. Cain: Dorm leader? For the holiday, where do you want to go? Kaname attacks Cain with his pureblood power! Ha ha ha! Back inside with Ichijou, drinking something. Ichijou: Sorry about before. wants to do perfectly. Kaname: That's bad, Ichijou (Kind of accusing him). Ichijou: Everyone's eagerness is kinda cute, don't you think so? That's because they are researching about the presentation for you. Kaname: Well... Ichijou: By the way... Kaname: Hum? Ichijou: Where do you really want to go? Kaname (murderous voice!): Ichijou... Ichijou: Ah!! I'm joking, I'm joking! Just thought I'd check. Girls excited about Aidou's presence. Aidou: Hey! Ladies from the Day Class! Can you fill in this survey? It's easy after all. I'll throw kisses (at you). about his clever plan in his head and why it's a good one. Kaname-in-Aidou's-imagination: During this short time, I want to know you better! Aidou-in-his-imagination: him Can't understand it. Argh! Kaname-in-Aidou's-imagination: Aidou! Aidou-in-his-imagination: Kaname-sama!! Aidou: Ah!! (stops thinking) That's bad, (I'm still thinking like that.) So, everyone, will you do this survey? Girl talking to him Aidou: What? You'll ask your friend as well? Thank you! Really, everyone is so cute! Cain: A place I'd like to go myself? Sigh! Even if you say it, that's not my strong point. I could go to the library (to check if there's anything I can think of). Sigh! Why is there such a thing (to do)! … Reads the title of a book : Sekai no wa arukikata - Vampire no minnasama he Cain: Walk Through the World - For All Vampires. What's that book? the the first page about vampires. I can't make out what it really is about though, but it seems to be about how vampires are because he'll mention it later on. Walks away a bit and finds another book Cain: Hum? Outdoors scenery. Reads on Luca: Eh? Is that so, mother? Where to I wonder? A romantic and wonderful place. … What?! Father and mother's meeting place? (Probably where they met as lovers) Where is that? Eh? Shima-something) no senjou ato (The Shima-something battefield ruins – not sure if that's the real name but senjou ato translates as battlefield ruins). That kind of meeting place is wrong! 'Leave it to take its own course' you say? It was a mistake to ask you, mother! Hangs up on her Luca: Sigh! That's troublesome! At this rate I won't be able to decide on anything. (And I won't be able to find a wonderful place for Kaname-sama.) That's right! I'll call grand-mother and see. Uses an old style telephone. Ichijou walking on a busy street. Ichijou: Humming... Vacation, eh? (I'm here alone to find a good place to go.) Enters a travel agency Ichijou: Hello! (This is a travel agency, right?) I'd like all the pamplets, please!! 3 days later Ichijou: Talking to himself. Sigh! That's a good presentation. Has everyone properly thought about it? Luca: That goes without saying! It's a presentation for Kaname-sama! Aidou: Me, too! That's all I could think about day and night! Cain: during your nap... (Can't understand what those words mean together after that. I suspect Cain talks about something he learnt about vampires in his book because he mentions the arukikata for vampires 'one's walk' again) Aidou: Akatsuki? What are you talking about? Kaname walks in. Kaname: Morning. What is it? Everyone is early. Luca: Kaname-sama!! Cain: Good morning (polite). Ichijou: Did you forget? Today is the day we present our plans. Aidou: I found such an extraordinary place, so please, listen to my presentation! Kaname: Ah! So that's what's going on. There's something I'd like to look at for a while. I'll take this seat here. Aidou-in-his-mind: Oh! That's the file Kaname-sama had before. Surely, he got it from the Headmaster. Ichijou: What is it, Aidou? Aidou: No, nothing. Ichijou: So then, from now on we'll do our Where should we take our vacation presentations Well then, the judge will be Dorm leader Kuran. Kaname: Why? Ichijou: like you have nothing do to. So, our first presentation is from Aidou Hanabusa. Aidou: Eh! In order to make this presentation, I've surveyed 100 people from the Day Class. Cain: 100? Luca: (That's a lot/He did well.) Ichijou: That's incredible, Aidou! Aidou: These results show that, as I thought, the best choice is the sea! The blue sea, the radiant sky, the sea sure is a vacation's scenery! In a word, the sea is THE place for a gorgeous trip! Kaname: ncompetent Aidou: Ka-ka-ka Kaname-sama! Ichijou: Kaname? (Do you have a problem with it, because you are looking at that file at the same time, have you not heard well?) Kaname: Eh? No, not really. (He means he doesn't have a problem with it) Ichijou: Hum? I really don't get this but, Aidou, carry on. Aidou-in-his-mind: Doesn't matter. It doesn't mean anything. No, if it's like that, Kaname-sama is maybe only trying to test me. I have to present perfectly! Aidou: My main objective: the Cobalt Blue Sea, a hotel of course, in the best of the best suite room! goes on about that hotel having all the needed things. Then he proposes a cruise where they could have a party with lots of girls... Goes on and on while Luca talks Luca: (Wouldn't a cruise, vampires and lots of girls in a party be a bad situation?) Aidou: And then, the main event, full of suspense! Diving with the sharks! LOL Luca: What for?!? Ichijou imagining the newspaper title: Showdown! Vampire against Shark! Cain: What is that?! Aidou: defends his idea because facing sharks is an adult thing to do. Luca: Even so... Kaname laughs as though he likes the idea. Everyone: Awh! Luca: Kaname-sama has... Cain: laughed! Wedding bells Aidou-in-his-mind: Kaname-sama prefers my idea! (I've reached Kaname-sama's heart!) I am... in heaven!!!! Ichijou: Well, well, so Kaname-sama likes the idea of the sharks. And... Aidou still in extasy Ichijou slaps him: Aidou? Aidou? Aidou: Yes! (says it in English) Luca: suddenly put down that Aidou has made a strong impression Ichijou: Sigh. So, what about the next person? Cain, we're counting on you. (To avoid the sharks? Ha ha!) Cain: I was thinking of going camping. Everyone: What?!? Aidou: Camping, you said? Ichijou: He's back from his lethargy! Luca: Somehow I have a weird feeling about this. Cain: I have made up a whole schedule in this file here. Ichijou: Ah! This is great! You put all of this together yourself? Aidou reading: Day's journey in the open air reads and discovers that Cain's plans involve leaving early in the morning, human morning! Then he asks Cain about the meaning of this. Cain: we're vampires so there wouldn't be much meaning to doing it at night. He means that since humans sleep outside at night, vampires should therefore sleep outside during day! Ichijou: continues reading the schedule up to 'tent setting'. Luca: You don't mean, we'd go that far?! Cain: his ideas about camping and what they would do and see like wild flowers and birds till Aidou loses it Aidou: Where is the 'gorgeous' in your plan?! The gorgeous? Luca: Oh my! My poor eyes! Cain: Hum? That's a no then? thought it'd be good for our bodies. Ichijou: Cain! That is... Kaname: … not bad! Everyone: Eh?!? Cain: Dorm leader!! Aidou: He's pleased with it? (With this gorgeous-less plan? Is Kaname-sama really pleased with that?) (Then he mentions something about a promo that Luca answers to but I don't understand what it means exactly. Luca is trying to smooth things out though. Then Aidou reminds her about her eyes to which she answers with a lower tone of voice.) Luca: So, Akatsuki, after that? Cain: Oh, hum, yes. on about his plans and says they would be close enough to go observe pandas. Kaname sounding angry: What? Everyone: Oh!!! Aidou: Does he have panda allergy? Rolling on the floor!! Ichijou: Cain, good job! (He means as in 'good job, you're turn is over, let's move on') Luca: My presentation's theme is 'Gorgeous Aurora Tour' (Since we're looking for a good vacation for vampires) Auroras are legendary. says that from there they could see rainbows. Then Cain asks her a bit more. She explains more, she mentions the ice and such. Aidou: Wouldn't that be dangerous? he mentions a danger that I can't make out, but I think he talks about damage to the boat because of the icebergs as though he remembered the Titanic. [] Luca: That can't happen! Aidou: Ah! Cain: that be far? Aidou: What is it all of the sudden? Cain: Hum, nothing! Luca: Kaname-sama? What do you think? Pouring tea. Ichijou: Sigh! That's good!! Kaname: Indeed. Ichijou and Kaname eat Japanese snacks in their face. Luca: Ka- Kaname-sama? Cain: Vice-dorm leader! Aidou: Why are Kaname-sama and Ichijou drinking tea over there? Japanese usually offer each other tea and snacks, so it's kind of rude of Ichijou to do that on his own, especially during their presentations. They are not mad at Kaname-sama because he was already a bit on his own. Ichijou: Oh! Sorry! I was thirsty. There is Kobu-cha (Kelp tea) for you, too. There is also some o-senbe (Japanese crackers). Luca: So while we were talking about something romantic, you didn't hear what we said? Ichijou: Kobu-cha is very good! Then, while everyone drinks, listen to my plan. (Evades the question and changes the subject like the good Japanese he is! Ha ha) Ichijou: The plan I've thought of is 'Gorgeous Onsen Tour' (Onsen are the Japanese hot springs). Cain: Onsen? Luca: Why onsen? Aidou: They somewhat smells of old grand-pa! Ichijou: Well, the main part is the onsen. (But we could also do firewood and plenty of things.) Luca: Sorry but, which part of it is 'gorgeous'? Ichijou: Well, we'd go on a trip to the west's onsen. his plans about the onsen and what's special about it. I can't make it out but I think he says there are 360 onsens in the West and they're going to tour them all openly. Aidou: having him talk about this gargatuan project makes him look quite immature. Kaname: This can't do. Ichijou or Aidou: Eh?! Luca: Kaname-sama is...? Kaname: sigh! Not at all. A light flashes or makes a hole and we hear the sound of fire in the background. Everyone: Aaaah!! Aidou: Luca? Why are you hiding behind me? Luca: Because Hanabusa can stop the impact! Ichijou: Sorry, sorry, Kaname!! Kaname: Eh? Ichijou: Somehow my presentation has gotten on your nerves, right? Kaname: Sigh! What are you talking about? Ichijou: Right now, the light that flashed/crashed. Kaname: Ah! That was because of this file. Puts the file on the table. Everyone: File?! Ichijou: Ah! That file with all those pictures are of Yuuki-chan and Kiryu-kun. Everyone: Oh!?! Ichijou: What's up with that file? Takes it. Ichijou: Yuuki-chan's Records. Everyone: Ehhh?!? Kaname: Yes, the Headmaster secretly (been taking pictures of Yuuki for 10 years.) And he's been putting together this file, you see. (The kosukosukosu sound he makes is an imitation of the click,click,click of a camera.) content informs me of her. He gladly lent it for an indefinite time. Aidou: So that's what it was all about. Kaname-samais ... a demon. Ichijou: This is – little Yuuki-chan wearing her underwear on her head! Aidou: Ah! Could it be why he laughed before now? Ichijou: Not to mention that there are also pictures of her with Kiryuu-kun. Cain: Don't tell me, that light we've just seen was because he was looking at this? No way! Luca: Up until now, all of what he did was because he was looking at this file! Kaname: What is it, everyone? Why have you all gathered today? Everyone: Sigh!! Ichijou: Well, I know everyone is tired but since Kaname is the judge, let's see what he chooses. Kaname? Where is good? Kaname: Wherever is fine. Everyone is defeated. Aidou: All my strength has been killed! /I resign and die! (Could translate in many ways but this is the main meaning) Ichijou: Wherever he says. is cold in his choice, he's supposed to decide. Kaname: Deciding with amidakuji would be fine, right? Everyone in a defeated voice: Amida it is!! Amidakuji (ladder lottery) is a way to draw randomly in Japan when such a situation arises. See this link for detailed info on how to do it for 4 people: http://www.geocities.com/Athens/Acropolis/7247/amidakuji.html If you don't know this, you probably won't understand what follows! Ichijou draws the four lines. Ichijou: All right, it's done! Is this fine, everyone? Aidou: I'm #3! Luca: I'm #1! Cain: Oh, I see. Can I be #2 then? Ichijou writes it and says he's #4. Then they start adding lines! Aidou: Ah! Is it fine if I add a line here? Ichijou: Yeah Luca: (So then, I also need to add a line.) Add one for me. adds one. Then Aidou says he needs to add one more. Luca is not happy, so she wants to add one, then two lines. They all argue until Ichijou says it's over because it's become too complicated. Usually, you add up to three but since Aidou and Luca are so desperate to win, they end up with so many! Everyone sighs. Ichijou: Then, I'll try to solve it. Traces the lines to see who wins while a bulb light explodes. Aidou: Kaname-sama is still looking at the file and getting angry. Ichijou: (Don't worry over that. Everyone wrote so many lines...) Ah! I got it! Aidou: #3! I am, I am the champion!!! Imagines people applauding him. Aidou: Thank you, thank you! Thank you everyone! Luca: Who is everyone? Cain: How is he a champion? Drum roll Ichijou: So then, the Night Class's Gorgeous Vacation will be at- Kaname: Ah! Ichijou: Kaname? What is it? Kaname: Nothing. Ichijou: Then I'll carry on. The Night Class's Gorgeous Vacation will be at- Kaname: Tokonatsu no shima (this expression means at an unspecified island where it's summer all year round! Aidou: Eeeh?!?! Ichijou: Anyhow, the Night Class's Gorgeous Vacation at a tokonatsu no shima has been decided! Aidou: What do you mean? Luca: Go figure... Ichijou: So then, Dorm leader Kuran will say the word of the end. Kaname: Why? Ichijou: Yes, (because today amounted to nothing). Everyone: Why did Kaname-sama say that all of the sudden? Aidou: He said he wants a tokonatsu no shima. Luca: Oh! I will have to bring a lot of sunscreen lotion! Cain: You could always stay here. Luca: No way! It's our gorgeous vacation! Aidou: But I was, I was the champion!!! Everyone keeps complaining.